Child's Play
by DarkRapture
Summary: All of us have an inner child; that shows people who we really are and what we really feel. What happens when Raven and Beast Boy are forced to let their inner children out?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** All of us have an inner child; that shows people who we really are and what we really feel. What happens when Raven and Beast Boy are forced to let their inner children out?

**Chapter One**

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, expecting to feel warm and refreshed, albeit slightly sleepy. What he didn't expect was to be blinded by a ray of sunlight that was poking through his curtains, which just so happened to land on his face.

_Ennngh, stupid burning ball of yellow crap.  
_  
The green shape-shifter was about sit up when there was a none-too-soft knock at his door. "Beast Boy, get your lazy butt up and get downstairs, Robin called training drills today!" Raven called in her monotone, impatiently standing outside his door, not happy about having to be anywhere near BB's room.

_Why did I have to be the one to wake him up? I might catch a disease just from being within close proximity_, she grumbled silently to herself, but she stopped when his door opened and out stepped the now-fresh Beast Boy.

"Good morning, Raven." he said cheerily, smiling at the empath, but she just scowled at him and told him to move it, repeating her earlier thought out loud as she walked away.

That left Beast Boy standing outside his room, hurt because she would say something like that when _he_ had a disease, and when she'd never even set foot in his room. Contrary to popular belief, he no longer left anything capable of growing mold inside his room anymore, so now it was no longer smelly, just messy.

He shrugged it off, having gotten used to Raven's hurtful comments, which for some reason were only directed at him. They still hurt, but he couldn't do anything about it. The rest of the team let Raven act that way, but when someone else started acting like a grouch, everyone ganged up on them. That was especially true of Beast Boy, and they got mad at him when he wasn't himself!

Not wishing to continue this train of thought, Beast Boy shook his head and made his way to the common room where the rest of his team was waiting. He walked through the doors to see everyone already up and ready for training, and smiled as he walked up to his best bud Cyborg.

"What's up, dude? What kind of training are we doing today?"

"I think we're goin' outside to the course, since all the mud from that storm last week is dried up now." the metal man replied while clipping Beast Boy on the shoulder, causing him to fall into Raven, who was standing next to Cyborg.

"Watch it you idiot!" she hissed, angry that the green teen accidentally stepped on the hem of her cloak.

"I'm sorry, it was an acci-"

"Save it." she cut him off, not wanting to hear his voice. Raven had been acting this way since the Titans first started, but no one seemed to care that she treated Beast Boy like an insignificant bug, brushing aside the fact that he could turn into one.

Beast Boy looked down, his shoulders slumping and his ears drooping, but no one noticed as they turned their attention to Robin.

"Alright, today we're going to practice in teams of three. First it's Starfire, Raven and I, then I'll switch out with Cyborg and Raven will switch out with Beast Boy, then..." he continued on until everyone participated in every group possible.

The Titans made their way outside to the obstacle course, and Cyborg and Beast Boy worked the controls while the other three took up their positions. _That figures, Robin showing off with the girls at his side before everyone gets tired, that way he gets the best time AND props for being the only guy. Asshole..._

Beast Boy usually had thought patterns similar to this one when it came to his stick-up-his-ass leader, whom he had grown a great dislike for ever since the Beast incident. It just wasn't fair; when Cyborg had seemingly betrayed them when they went to retrieve him from the H.I.V.E., they didn't give up on him and kept trying to get through to him, barely attacking him. When Raven _attempted to end the FUCKING WORLD_ they still tried to save her, no matter what the cost.

But when _he_ seems out of it, they question him. When _he_ has a lapse of control, they hold him to it and harbor a grudge. When_ he_ isn't in control of his own body, they threaten to throw him in jail, after mercilessly attacking him after hunting him down like an animal.

It's bad enough that they treat him like he's brain dead, but then they have to rub it in his face. All he ever tries to do is make everyone happy, but all he gets for it are cold shoulders and insults. Beast Boy seriously contemplated leaving the team several times, and today was no exception.

But he didn't have time for that right now, since it was time for him and Cyborg to join Starfire on the training course. It went well, and the team was able to get through the course on good time even while they wasted some of it destroying the enemies that marred their path.

Beast Boy was feeling pretty good, he got through the course without being hit once, and he destroyed a good chunk of the laser lock-on systems without any help, but Raven insisted on pointing out how slow he was compared to everyone else, never mind that he stopped a gun turret from blasting Starfire out of the sky. Beast Boy was seething, and stomped over to the controls to continue monitoring the others.

After awhile, everyone started getting tired, and Beast Boy could sense their exhaustion. Right now it was Robin, Raven and Cyborg out on the course, and before they started Beast Boy put the difficulty level down a notch because Robin seemed really tired. The changeling started zoning out, thinking about music, when a cry of pain ripped through the air.

He looked up to see everyone crowding around an injured Robin, who had been hit by an electrical disc and fell out of the air. As Beast Boy made his way over, Raven looked up and glared at him.

"What took you so long to get over here, had to reset the difficulty setting?" she accused, narrowing her eyes at the green changeling.

"No, why would I do that?" he defended, trying to figure out why she would think that.

"I saw you twiddle the dial for the difficult level before we started, don't lie!"

"Yeah, I did, but-"

"Why would you do such a thing, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, close to tears at the thought of a friend hurting her beloved.

"No, listen! I didn't raise the difficulty level, I-" he began, but was cut off again.

"Save it, B. He's out cold; the shocks went straight to his brain and caused him to lose consciousness. He'll be out for awhile." Cyborg took one last look at the panel on his arm before picking up his leader and making his way back to the Tower.

The girls followed soon after, one distraught with her face in her hands, and the other awkwardly patting her on the back while glaring at the green changeling. Beast Boy didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he wanted to be alone. So with his ears the lowest they'd ever been, he slowly made his way back to the Tower.

Beast Boy entered the Tower through his bedroom window, not wanting to see anyone. They were all undoubtedly fussing over Robin because of a brief electric shock. _He_ got those all the time in battle, but no one fussed over him. What the others did t know, was that Beast Boy actually kept an eye on the others in case they were in danger? More often than not, he'd be the one to take the more brutal hits aimed at his friends, without a word of thanks in return. Then afterwards, they'd criticize him for getting so badly beaten up. All of this was especially true after their trip to Tokyo.

Now in his room, our little green friend (who, coincidentally, wasn't so little anymore. He stood at a good 5'10, now just as tall as Robin, and just as muscular) switched on his CD player. He wanted to buy an iPod, but he only had a few dollars to his name because Robin hadn't been adding the correct amount of money to his Titan bank account, and he only went into his inheritance for serious reasons.

Beast Boy flicked through his CD collection thinking about the day's events. No one let him add his say to anything, and he got blamed for something he didn't even do. _Again_.

He decided to listen to one of his favorite bands. Skillet.

Now, to outsiders BB may seem like the kind of guy to listen to rap and hip hop (he does in front of hid friends) but he actually prefers rock. He also was pretty religious, going to church almost every Sunday, so it wasn't strange for him to listen to a Christian band.

He chose his favorite song, names after the album: 'Comatose'. He set it to where he only had to push 'Play' to start the song, then he dug through his closet and pulled out one of his most prized possessions and it's companion. A red Samick Stratocaster slightly chipped and scratched from age, and a small Maxwell amplifier.

As he set the dials on the amp to the right pitch and tuned up the guitar, he couldn't help but think of an old friend from long ago, whom he hadn't seen since his escape from the thieves who kidnapped him. He escaped with only the guitar and amp his friend, no, his _broth_er gave him, but he was the only one. He missed his brother dearly, he was the only one to ever truly understand him without betraying him, but fate cruelly took him away, in the form of an exploding gas tank.

As he finished tuning and tightening the strings, he stared at the pick he held between the thumb and middle finger of his right hand. It was a Frankenstein-head Medium-sized guitar pick, faded with age, but that suited him just fine. It made him feel like his brother was there with him...

Before he became too depressed, he hooked the cable into the guitar and connected it to the amp, flicking it on before turning to the CD player. He pushed 'Play' and began to strum to the beat. As the singer projected his voice, Beast Boy did the same.

"I hate, feeling like this."

"I'm so tired, of trying to fight this."

"I'm asleep and all I dream of,"

"Is waking to you!"

He sang the lyrics straight from his heart, and his voice waivered not once. He strummed the guitar and played with the skill of a pro, never missing a note.

"Tell me, that you will listen."

"Your touch is what I'm missin'."

"And the more I hide I realize, I'm slowly losing you!"

As he sang, he couldn't help but think of Raven. He knew he cared for her, as more than a friend should, but he knew, deep in his heart, that she would never feel the same way for him. That's why her insults hurt so much, because he couldn't bear being hated by the one he loved.

Beast Boy didn't deny he loved the violet-eyed girl, and as he thought about it he realized he always had. The signs were obvious, and it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He continued to play along to the song, alone in his little world he built for himself, made of misery and pain.

Raven sat in her room, softly chanting her usual mantra, trying to keep her mind clear. She didn't need to suppress her emotions anymore, but old habits die hard. She mulled over the day's events in her head, and what she learned after the training accident.

After they got Robin to the medical wing, they set him up in a bed and let him rest there while they went to the course to see what happened. They saw that Beast Boy wasn't lying; he really 'had' turned the difficulty level down a notch. Raven's stomach twisted with guilt, remembering her words to him and the way she glared at him.

Then she thought back to how she treated him the entire day, and every day before then. She seemed to be acting more and more hostile towards the changeling, and she didn't know why. She wasn't on her period, so it couldn't be that (Beast Boy knew it too; he was able to smell her blood mixed in with her natural scent when she was).

Raven didn't want to be that mean to him, but she couldn't control her actions around him. She didn't know how to deal with him otherwise, and it bothered her because she had a soft spot for the green Titan. Not even Raven knew, but deep within her mind, her emotions held much more than just a soft spot for the emerald joker, and all of them were sad because of the way their master treated him.

The guilt started to eat away at Raven, and before long she couldn't take it anymore. She thought long and hard, and came to the conclusion that the next time she saw Beast Boy, she would apologize and try to do something nice for him. With that plan in her head, Raven continued her meditation, trying to come up with a way to show her green teammate how much she appreciated what he did for her, and everyone in general.

Beast Boy played and sang his way through the entire Skillet album, and after the last song ended he packed up and put away his guitar. He felt slightly better, but he knew he'd have to stay away from his team unless they had to go on a mission, and even then he'd have to keep out of speaking distance to them if he could. He just couldn't deal with the hurt that buried itself deep in his chest, and in his current state he was prone to snap at anyone.

Just then, the alarm went off, further adding to the changeling's bad mood. _'Really? Right as I think the only time I'm going to have to deal with anyone is on a mission, this infernal thing goes off? Geez, I can't catch a break_.'

He growled a bit under his breath as he opened his door and made his way to the common room. Once he arrived, he quickly walked over to the Titan mainframe computer terminal to see who was stupid enough to try something when he was in his current mood.

The screen showed a break-in at one of the electronic stores in North Jump, in one of the more popular strip malls. Beast Boy almost let out a bark of satisfaction when he saw that Control Freak was inside the store, accompanied by Warp. Beast Boy didn't bother wondering how Warp managed to change himself back from an infant into an adult, instead opting for thinking up ways to play with his new geeky chew-toy.

_Here I come, tubby..._ Not bothering to wait for the others, Beast Boy ran at a window and leaped out into the chilly evening air.

Raven had been meditating for a good 7 hours, and during that time, she was able to calm her emotions and think up a way to make amends with Beast Boy. They left the training course at around 4:35, so the clock was about to hit 11:40 when the alarm went off.

Grumbling to herself, Raven made her way to the Ops Center in the common room, meeting up with Starfire and Cyborg along the way. When they got to the common room, however, they saw Beast Boy already checking the full-screen city map and grinning to himself. Raven was about to go up to Beast Boy and place a hand on his shoulder, but before she could get to him, he turned and leaped out one of the large windows, not bothering to get anyone else.

"Hey, why'd BB leave us like that? We're supposed to be a team!" Cyborg said in annoyance.

"Maybe friend Beast Boy is just eager to do the "kicking of the butt". Starfire suggested as she floated next to the large teen.

"Well, let's go. Don't want Beast Boy to hurt himself."

_There it is again! Why can't I ever mention him without insulting him?_ Raven frowned, silently scolding herself. But that stopped when she and the other two headed out after their friend.

"Hurry up, we haven't got much time! And coming from me, that's saying something." Warp shouted the first part at his tech-savvy comrade, but muttered the second part to himself. Right now, he was standing outside GameBlock impatiently tapping his foot. Recently, he began looking into less-valuable items in this time period, things that would be of great value in the future where they are impossible to get.

Warp was beginning to get agitated, wanting to get away before the Titans showed up. Just then, Control Freak came out of the store, a new Gamestation XL 2, a stack of new games, some expensive hardware and a bag of money from the register. He nodded at Warp and, using his new-and-improved remote, made the cardboard cut-outs carry the new 70' LCD screen TV he had behind him, and started running down the street.

Control Freak would've just used his remote to make the TV move on it's own, but he didn't want to risk damaging it (it's quite hard to not do that when you have a bunch of super-powered teens attacking you, so things tend to get broken.)

Before the two villains got to the end of the strip, a green blur landed in front of them. They looked closer and saw it was only Beast Boy, so the two men dropped their guard since he wouldn't be that much of a threat.

"Ah, the green one. What a pleasant surprise. It's been 'far' too long, hasn't it?" Warp taunted, not seeing the look in Beast Boy's eyes. "Where are your friends, too scared to face the wrath of CONTROL FREAK?" the fat man yelled, also oblivious to the murderous look in the green orbs currently trained on him.

But the two buffoons quickly took note of the animalistic growl that emanated from the kid in front of them, and started backing up.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Control Freak asked, his voice wavering a little due to his fright.

"I don't know, nor do I want to find out." Warp replied as he started adjusting the laser rifle he held in his hands. He recently took to actually carrying hid weapons rather than attaching them to his armor. Makes it so much easier when the suit is inoperable.

Beast Boy quickly leaped at Control Freak, the intent to kill evident in the way he tried biting him as a tiger. Control Freak shrieked and sent a cardboard robot after the green feline, the paper somehow shooting laser beams without burning itself.

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a falcon, soaring high above the street before morphing again to land behind Warp as a grizzly bear. He swiped at the time traveler and managed to make several deep claw marks in the back of his armor. Warp retaliated by blasting him with the weapon he finally finished adjusting, having set it to 'stun'.

But the green Titan wouldn't go down so easily, and was quickly losing his already boiling temper. He threw away all inhibitions and decided to fight hand to hand, shredding his gloves to better use his claws.

"Alright, time to finish this!" he roared, his voice deep and menacing. He entered a crouching position and started to rodie run (A.N. Fans of Gears of War know what this is, it's running while crouched) at Warp, the claws of his right hand scraping along the ground, making sparks fly.

As soon as he was within range, BB let loose with a barrage of ferocious attacks, slashing and biting at anything Warp left exposed. The time jumper tried in vain to get the crazed changeling off him, but to no avail. Before long, Beast Boy gae up on his claws, and instead started pounding his fists into the metal, straining it as it started to bend under his assault.

Control Freak could only watch as his partner came closer and closer to his demise, seeing as it was obvious that suit wasn't going to hold out much longer. Not that it mattered, because Warp's cries of pain were a sure sign that Beast Boy had gotten through it anyway.

And that's what the Titans arrived to: Control Freak fighting with himself about whether he should help Warp, and Beast Boy on the verge of killing said Warp. When CF noticed them, however, he turned and bolted. Seeing the fat man make his getaway, Starfire and Cyborg gave chase, leaving a stunned Raven with a half-dead villain and a very pissed-off teammate.

Beast Boy finally calmed down a bit from his anger-induced haze, and backed away from the now bloodied form of Warp. He was breathing heavily, blood gently dripping from the tips of his claws, and he casually brought his hand to his mouth and cleaned off the blood, much like a car would.

As he did this, Raven watched him. She was still in a state of shock, never having seen this side of Beast Boy. Sure, there was the Beast incident, but he didn't 'voluntarily' attack anyone that time. As she watched him clean himself of the blood, she couldn't help but be turned on by it.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Raven wondered vaguely when she realized she was becoming hot and bothered, and her leotard suddenly was way too confining. But she didn't dwell on that, instead turning her attention to Beast Boy, who was now starting to walk away.

Raven was about to call him back when he beat her to the punch: "Call the authorities, have an ambulance come pick him up. We're done here." he said in a voice that cut through Raven like a knife. His voice sounded so cold, and filled with hatred that put Trigon to shame.

"Beas-" she began, but was cut off. "

Save it, not interested."

She went lay a hand on his shoulder, but he sharply turned right before her hand made contact with his shoulder. "Don't touch me, just stay away from me!" Those words hurt Raven more than any physical injury.

_What have I done?_

As the two carried on their less-than-friendly conversation, Warp was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. He blinked his eyes several times, before his sight came back into focus. He looked down at his suit, now nothing but scrap metal. Warp reached a weak hand down to his belt, removing a small laser pistol from its latch. He slowly adjusted the dials to his chosen coordinates, charged the shot, and aimed the weapon at his attacker...

Beast Boy sensed when Warp woke up, and sensed when the laser blast was about to go off. He swiftly turned back to the downed villain and bared his teeth, snarling as if challenging him. Raven was taken aback at Beast Boy's sudden actions, not knowing what was going on. She put a hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"Beast Boy, what's wr-" she never got to finish her sentence, because a that moment Warp's weapon discharged and fired the shot, hitting it's mark dead-on. Beast Boy felt mind-numbing pain wrack his body and the intensity of it brought him to his knees, clutching his abdomen.

Raven didn't sink to the ground, her comrade had taken the brunt of the blast, but the charge went through his body and the residue seeped into her, due to her still touching him. She placed one hand on her chest and one on her head, feeling pain shoot throughout her body.

Before long, the pain stopped, and the two blacked out. A few minutes later, Warp managed to get himself into a somewhat standing position, using the wall next to him for support. He set the coordinates for his tattered suit, and used the remaining power he had to teleport into the future, where he had a ready supply of energy waiting. But he fully intended to come back, seeing as he had unfinished business with the changeling...

After he disappeared, the two heroes slowly came to. Raven slowly sat up, rubbing her head and having no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking to Mother about her studies and her new school. She got to her feet and dusted herself off, trying to get the dirt off her small cloak.

She turned around and saw a boy sitting on the ground not too far away from her, using a fist to rub his eye, as if he just woke up. Raven immediately noticed two things about this boy: he was green, and he was 'really' cute. She didn't quite understand the feeling she was getting in her stomach, but decided to ignore it.

The boy finally noticed her, and stood up while keeping his eyes on her. Raven was tempted to put her hood up, as she usually did when people stared at her. They never had anything nice to say to her, usually things like "demon-spawn" and "freak". Afterwords they usually glared at her and walked away. What she wasn't expecting was for the boy to give a small smile, a small fang poking out of his mouth.

"Hi, my name's Gawfield. What's your name?"

**A.N.**_ Well, that concludes the first chapter of my story. There's more to come, but from here on out until I say so Beast Boy will have a lisp. And this story is purely a fluff fic, so expect moments in the future that will leave you feeling suffocated by fluff overload._

**Fun fact:**_ the guitar, pick, and amp Beast Boy has are all actually real items. They belong to me. Three guesses on who his brother is supposed to be (if you saw my profile, you'll get it.). And you never know, BBs brother might not be as dead as he thinks..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Beta Reader Note: **_Fixed the weird mess up. The author sent me the rest of the chapter, but he accidentally pasted part of the other message in it. It's all fixed now. For all who read this chapter, re-read it again, because everything is really fixed.  
_

**A.N.** _Wow, I can't believe this many people liked this fic! Honestly, I didn't think that many people would find it interesting, considering I came up with this during my Geometry final. Who says math doesn't help people? Well, I'll stop with the life story and let you guys enjoy the chapter, the only reason you're reading this, right?_

_This chapter is dedicated to three awesome people:_

_AkumaKami64, for helping me come up with ideas, helping me start my writing career here on FF (I first did work for him, check out Beast God and Emerald Emperor on his profile) and being a totally awesome person. Dude, you rock!_

_Avandra the Mary-sue slayer, for helping me with an awesome idea for later in the story, and supporting my story idea. And because she has awesome hair (Rukia's hairstyle from Bleach). To avy: DEATH TO THE MARY SUE'S!_

_And Mary Grayson's Little Robin, for beta-reading and helping me post this, without whom you wouldn't be reading this right now. Not to mention how much we help each other with story ideas and stuff. MGLR, I thank you. (And if you guys like my story check out Requiem for Methuselah, it's awesome! But it's pretty gory and rated M, so be warned. READ IT ANYWAY!)_

_Now, on with the show!_

"Hi, my name's Gawfield, what's your name?"

Raven was speechless. She just couldn't comprehend what just happened. One second, she was sad that she had to go away from Mother again, and the next she was waking up from something and a green boy asked her a question. She hesitated in answering, not used to this situation.

Garfield tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering why this girl wasn't talking. He was torn between two things: how he got here when he remembered falling asleep in a tree, and marveling at the girl before him.

She was wearing a blue cloak, fastened with a red jewel set into a gold broach. There was a similar ruby studded belt around her waist, and she was wearing a black, skin-tight bodysuit, called a-what was it? Mom said it before-leotard! There we go! It showed off her legs, which were pale and greyish. He thought her outfit was cool, but what he found to be the best thing about her was her face.

Her face was as pale as her legs, and she seemed to glow in the moonlight. She had a small nose and lips that were a darker grey than her skin. She also had purple hair, cut so it came down to just above her shoulders. And her eyes...her eyes were an even more striking purple than her hair. All in all, Garfield thought she was a goddess, and couldn't take his eyes off her, not that he wanted to.

Raven usually grew uncomfortable when people stared at her, mainly because every time someone did, they would glare at her as if she did something wrong. All she wanted was someone to talk to, instead of being shut up in her room inside the monastery all the time with just her books for company.

But as the self-proclaimed Garfield stared at her, she couldn't help but stare back. He was green that much was obvious. His hair was green too, taking on a darker green than his leafy-green skin, looking like wavy grass. And his eyes, they were green too, and to Raven they looked like shiny emeralds. He was wearing a skin-tight bodysuit like her, but all of his body was covered, not that that left much to the imagination. His suit was black with a magenta-like color on the chest. His sneakers were the same colors as his suit, and he was wearing silver gloves with black Velcro on the back.

She thought he was cute when she first saw him, but as she got a good look at his face, she thought he was handsome too. He had a little fang that jutted out from the left side of his bottom lip, and he also had pointed ears. Raven giggled a little when she thought he looked like an elf. But what Raven also noticed was how strong he looked. For a boy who was around the same age as her, he had some impressive muscles.

Garfield's left ear twitched at the sound of her voice, mesmerized by the sound. She giggled for some reason, and right then he swore to himself that no matter what, no matter how long it took, he would make this girl laugh.

Raven saw his ear twitch, and she thought it was adorable. Not used to feeling this way, about a boy no less, made Raven blush, her cheeks stained crimson. Garfield caught on to this, and his eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't think she could look any prettier!

Raven saw his expression change, and, misreading it, tried to put her hood up. But before she could get it over her head, she felt a strong hand gently grab her right wrist, lowering it again. She looked up in confusion and saw that Garfield was now standing right next to her, lowering her hood before she could conceal herself.

"Leave it off, it hides your face." he said with a small smile, making Raven blush harder. No one had ever complimented her before, and that made her like this boy even more than she already did. After he let go of her wrist, she looked down to study her little blue boots. But a silver hand came into her vision and gently tilted her head up by the chin, stopping when her eyes were filled with green.

"You never answered my question. What's your name?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. He noticed from the second he saw her that she wasn't a people person, and he would have to approach her slowly. He was good at reading people, but books were a whole new ball game.

"M-my name's Raven." she said in a small voice, stuttering a little. She couldn't think straight, not with him so close to her. Her face heated up even more, and she felt a strange urge to kiss him. She never wanted to kiss anyone! But even so, she couldn't help but want to lick his fang...

Raven snapped out of her little daze as she heard him speak. "Waven, that's a cool name. It suits you." he said with a smile, a smile Raven was growing to love. Love, that's something Raven never felt before. It felt weird, but nice.

"Th-thank you. Your name i-is nice, too." she said, still keeping her voice quiet. She started blushing all over again.

"Hehe..." Garfield chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck while blushing himself. It looked odd, a green person blushing. You would think his cheeks would turn brown based on a simple color wheel, but they didn't. They turned pink.

Raven saw him blush, and smiled lightly. He looked at her and saw her smiling, and he blushed even harder. _Now_ his cheeks turned brown.

As the two youngsters talked, Control Freak was a few blocks over getting chased by Cyborg and Starfire. He wondered where Robin was for a brief moment, and then remembered where he was and what he was currently doing. He knew he couldn't outrun Starfire, and Cyborg in the T-Car was just overkill.

Control Freak moved as fast as he could down a side alley, eliminating the T-Car for now in the confined space. But he couldn't outrun Starfire, who was still flying overhead.

"Put down the stolen technological items and surrender, please!" Starfire asked politely while keeping her starbolts at the ready. Control Freak started to panic, having nowhere to run. He ran (A.N. can fat guys sprint?) out into a nearby street to escape the airborne alien. Bad move.

He didn't even get half a block down before the T-Car screeched to a halt right in front of him. Control Freak dropped the things in his arms and let out a high-pitched scream as Cyborg climbed out of his "baby", Sonic Cannon armed and ready to fire.

With the neon-green light from Starfire's eyes and hands and the cyan low from Cyborg's cannon barrel shining on him, Control Freak had no choice but to surrender. He couldn't run anymore anyway, his adrenaline was spent.

After dropping the geeky villain off at the JCPD station, they headed back to the scene of the crime to see how Raven and Beast Boy were faring against Warp.

"No way."

Cyborg couldn't believe what he was seeing. He started checking his systems for any faulty wiring connected to his vision processors, because there was _no way_ this was real. If Cyborg wasn't as shocked as he was, he would've considered everything else the Titans have seen. Take into account all of that stuff, and this is extremely plausible.

It's not really the fact that his best friend and "little sister" were turned into children (effectively making Raven fit her role of "little sister" even better); it was the fact that they were actually _getting along_.

Starfire handled it allot better than Cyborg. Instead of politely asking what happened, she did the next best thing: she let out an ear-drum shattering squee. It was so loud it even hurt Raven's ears. But Cyborg didn't have eardrums, and decided to fix the sound-damage problem awhile back, so he was fine. But Beast Boy, with his sensitive hearing, clutched his ears and fell to his knees.

Raven immediately went to his side, asking if he was okay. After a minute, he slowly got back up while digging a pinkie in his ear to rid himself of the after-effects. After many apologies from Starfire, the four got into the T-Car and headed back to the Tower.

While driving, Cyborg made sure to tell Starfire that she has to tell Robin of this new predicament. He was less likely to blow up at her, because now they were down two team members.

The two kids sat in the back, completely silent. Raven because this was her first time in a car and she was scared, and Beast Boy for the same reason, although he was more fascinated than scared. Noticing her distress, he pulled her shaking form closer to him and wrapped an arm around her, hoping to calm her down. Raven put her hood up and snuggled closer to him, still trembling.

Starfire glanced in the rear-view mirror, and only just managed to hold herself back from awing out loud. She lightly nudged Cyborg and motioned to the back by nodding her head and smiling. Cyborg glanced in the mirror to see Beast Boy gazing out the window, a solemn look on his face, and Raven snuggled up against him with her head right under his chin, fast asleep. Her hood came off, and she looked content where she was. The two older Titans exchanged knowing glances before turning their attention to the road, the ride home completely silent.

"You're kidding, right?"

Robin was utterly confused. All he remembered was conducting a three-man training session with his team, and then feeling a large amount of pain. Then everything went black. And as he woke up, he was hit with a massive headache.

After groggily getting up and slowly making his way to one of the many medical cabinets lining the walls of the med-bay, Robin took some aspirin and drank a small glass of water. He then realized he was alone, no worried Starfire hovering over him like he expected. Not even Cyborg checking his vitals. Robin then decided the quiet was a good thing, since it helped his headache.

Now, two of his teammates were trying to tell him his two OTHER teammates were now children. This _really_ wasn't helping the headache.

"We are not lying Robin, it is true! Friends Raven and Beast Boy are now the size of small Earth children! See?" Starfire said, gesturing to the door. When no one came through, Cyborg went out into the hallway. Two minutes later, he came in holding a small figure, which had a slightly smaller blue bundle latched onto it.

Upon being set down, the figure moved the bundle so it was more secure, allowing Robin to see it's face. His jaw hit the floor rather painfully.

"I told you she wasn't kidding, man." Cyborg commented, slightly amused at seeing Robin's chin comically smack the floor.

While the three older Titans discussed their new predicament, Beast Boy was checking on Raven.

To say that Raven was calm would be a catastrophic understatement. She was in a foreign place, with people she didn't know, with no way back to the temple, as far as she knew. But then again, no one was calling her a demon or ignoring her. On the contrary, Garfield hadn't left her side since they met.

She was grateful that he was there, because she needed help to calm down.

Beast Boy wasn't paying attention to anything the grown-ups were saying. Quite frankly, he didn't care. What he DID care about was making sure Raven wasn't scared. She was glancing around nervously, obviously having never seen this kind of medical equipment before. He kept his arm around her shoulders, holding her close like his mom did for him when he was frightened. But Garfield didn't want to dwell on the memory of his parents for too long...

"So let me get this straight: not only is Warp on the loose, but with a new suit, weapons, and a good amount of anger, but we're down two Titans because they're children?" Robin questioned in a calm voice. He didn't want to let them see how he was mentally freaking out.

"In a nutshell, Rob." Cyborg replied,

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." Robin thought quickly, deciding to see how much the two children knew. This wasn't the first time Robin had to deal with someone getting de-aged, but it WAS the first time it happened to a friend.

"We'll just leave them in the common room for now, to see if they recognize anything. Cyborg, make sure they can't get their hands on anything dangerous, you know how kids are. Starfire, take them to the common room. After you two are done, you may do as you wish. There won't be any training sessions for awhile, I'm afraid. We can't operate with two members down."

With a nod, the other two Titans left to carry out their orders. Robin, feeling only slightly sore now, got up from bed he was on and left for his room. He'd check on the kids in the morning and observe their progress.

Starfire had grabbed the little Titans, one in each arm, and flew quickly to the common room. She deposited them on the circular couch near the TV, said good-night and flew off to her room for the night. Cyborg came in a minute later and, after ten minutes of combing the room with Beast Boy's eyes on him (Raven was recovering from their impromptu flight by burying her face in BBs neck.), he deemed the room Child-proof and went to power down for the night without a word.

That left our pint-sized duo all alone.

Beast Boy looked around the common room, somewhat awed at all the stuff the grown-ups had. Not as interesting as Mom and Dad's lab, but still pretty cool. He wanted to walk around and explore, but the blue bundle hugging him was way more important.

"Shh, it's okay, they're gone now. It's just us. Waven, it's me, Gawfield." he said in a quiet voice, patting her back reassuringly. She looked up at him from under her hood and sniffled, her nose slightly red.

"Are you s-sure?" she asked in a shaky whisper, her eyes darting around.

"Positive." Garfield said with a smile, which Raven returned. They got up off the couch, and started looking around the room. What they found surprised them, but it was the good kind of surprise.

The room was large, with the big half-circle couch in the middle at the bottom of a small set of stairs. There was a pile of remotes on the table on front of the couch, and when Garfield pressed a big red button on the largest one, what they thought was a window suddenly flicked on into a television screen.

Garfield yelped at the sudden noise, and quickly pushed the button again. After it was off, he scratched the back of his head and smiled at a blank-faced Raven, who lightly thumped him on the head before pulling him to another part of the room.

There was a big kitchen connected to the room, but they didn't look around since neither one was hungry. Instead, they sat back down on the couch and just talked for awhile. They talked about anything and everything, from favorite colors (Raven blushed when she admitted she liked both blue and green, and again when Garfield said purple and green) to time of day. Raven couldn't really say all that much, being sheltered like she was, but Garfield had no problem describing things to her. She listened to every word.

Before long though, the little ones grew tired. Garfield smiled when Raven gave a cute little yawn, and volunteered to find some blankets and pillows (he didn't need them, but he wanted her to be comfortable.). After searching everywhere he could see, he looked in cupboards and closets.

In the last closet (go figure) he found two big blankets and a large fluffy pillow. He balled them together and hobbled back over to Raven. He made her get up and quickly draped one blanket on the couch, and after putting the pillow down, had her climb up. He wrapped her nice and snug in the blanket after making her take off her cloak and belt ("It would be uncomfortable!" he reasoned). After she was settled in, he turned and sat on the floor.

"Now, we sleep." he said while yawning, his fangs (yes, he has two. Only one pokes out.) Gleaming in the moonlight streaming in from the large windows.

"What about you? You can't sleep on the floor; you don't even have a blanket!" Raven protested. He held up a hand, silencing her.

"Welax, I'm fine. I don't need anything." To prove his point, he morphed into a little green puppy, and curled up on the carpet.

Raven didn't want him to sleep on the floor, and after some quick thinking, decided on a course of action. Leaning down, she scooped the puppy into her arms and curled up under the covers again, the tiny canine pressed against her chest. She felt her new friend snuggle into her, and with a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **_I'm really sorry about the short chapter length, guys. But my muse died on me and I had to resuscitate it with a stick. I'm very sorry about the long time between updates, but writing off of a phone isn't easy, ya know. But don't worry, the ball's rolling again and the real fluff is going to begin! Next chapter, Raven and Garfield get their first tour of the Tower, have their first breakfast together, and get into all kinds of fluffy situations! Makes me wanna gag..._

_See ya next chapter!_

_DarkRapture_


End file.
